Summer Camp Music Love
by Ausllyforever123231
Summary: Ally Dawson goes to a summer music camp, but what will happen when she starts to fall for the camps bad boy Austin Moon and with Cassidy in her way! read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Guess whose back guys! Anyways I have a story coming up for you soon, so here is the first chapter of it…..**

**i dont't own anything except for the plot **

* * *

f there was one thing I had mixed feelings about, it was Summer Music Camp. During the last two months of school it was the only thing I could think about.

This was obviously a camp which is focused mainly on music, though the title tells it all.

It's my second time this year going as a minor. At first, when I was told I was going there I was completely peeved that my dad was sending me there. It would have meant that I had to cancel all my summer plans, I wouldn't be able to see my friends, there would be nobody who I know there, what if the camper's over there don't admire my presence etc.

Though when I got there, it turned out that my first impression of the area was completely the opposite to what the camp turned out to be; the people were some of the most friendliest people whom I have met, I made lots of new friends, I learned a huge amount of more of music then I had already knew, everyone was very welcoming as well.

"Ally honey, hurry up your get late!"

"Coming mom I just need to get dressed"

With that I quickly jumped of my bed a headed towards the bathroom, and into the shower. I let the hot water trickle down my back, soothing my muscles and opening up my pours to let my skin breathe. As soon as I was satisfied with the temperature I quickly washed my hair and body. I rapped a towel around myself and got out of the shower, I quickly slipped on some shorts and a red shirt, I then grabbed my bags which I had packed the night before and made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning mom!" I said as I made my way into the kitchen, the scent of maple syrup and pancakes was lingering in the atmosphere of the kitchen.

Morning honey! Breakfast is on the table, as soon as you finish we can leave". She replied

I smiled and nodded as I made my way to the table, which had a stack on pancakes smothered in butter and drenched in syrup on a plate in the middle of the table. I quickly sat myself down and ate breakfast whilst my mom was upstairs getting ready. As soon as I was done I got up placed my plate into the sink and made my way upstairs into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I then made my way to my room and grabbed my phone and the charger and stuffed it inside my bag, and my way downstairs again to find my mother waiting for me by the door so that we could leave for Summer Music Camp.

The car ride was spent in a comfortable silence with my mother driving. Although the closer we were to the camp base, the more nervous and excited I got, my stomach had twisted and turned into knots. And before I knew it we had pulled up into the drive way of the campsite. I quickly kissed my mom goodbye, grabbed my luggage from the trunk and made my way into the head camper's office.

"Good morning Mr. Rogers!"

"Good Morning Ally how was your school year?"

"It was great!"

"Good, are you pumped for another summer of music camp?"

"Yes, I'm so excited for this year's Music Camp; last year had turned out great".

"Wonderful! Ok here is your room key, you will be staying in cabin 232 and I have a special person assigned for you as your roommate". He replied with a wink

I took the key gratefully and smiled and walked towards my cabin to settle in and unpack.

I walked out the door and came in contact with familiar sound of crunching grave as I walked towards my cabin.

When I got to the door I put down some of luggage so that I could unlock the door with my key. As soon as I walked in, I let out a excited scream as soon as I saw who I roommate was.

"TRISH!" I screamed

"Ally!" she screamed back.

She dropped whatever she was doing and ran towards me to give me a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god I'm so happy that we're roommates Trish!"

"I know right! Here let me help you unpack before they call us for the welcome assembly".

I was so happy that Trish was my roommate; we had been best friends since we were little. We spent the next half an hour unpacking my luggage, before we were called for the welcome assembly.

The first ten minutes of the assembly was spent with Mr. Roger's usual speech which was about how we all are a family. Next was a performance done by his nephew Austin Moon. He is basically the camps bad boy, who had all the girls fawning over him, except for me and Trish. In other words, he was a player who had a new girl under his arm every other day. Although for some reason he has apparently made it his mission in life to make a fall in love with him, since I'm the only one who does not fawn all over him.

The rest of t assembly was spent with Mr. Rogers introducing the new campers and putting them into their categories. At the end of the assembly he then dismissed us, so that we could spend the rest of the day exploring the camp site and get used to the environment. He also told us that our daily schedules would be on the door of our cabin.

As soon as the assembly was dismissed me and Trish spent the rest of the day hanging out, talking and catching up before it was time to get to bed and sleep.

And I already had a feeling that this would be a good summer.

**So what did you guys think about this. I hope you like please review I will be posting the second chapter to this soon later in the day maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke to the bright beams of the sun piercing through the yellow window curtains. After ten minutes of debating with myself for another 5 minutes of sleep, I gave up and dragged myself to the bathroom, turned on the tap and splashed a handful of cold water o my face, for an effort to wake me up further. When my eyes opened up further I went out of the bathroom to get some clothes and a towel. I took a quick shower and changed into some jeans with a yellow tank top and paired it with my signature brown ankle boots.

When I was done getting dressed I walked out of the room to wake up Trish for breakfast.

"Trish, Trish, TRISH!" but all she did a was mumble a few words and buried her head under the pillow.

I tried a few more times, and just when I thought I was about to give up, I came up with an idea. I slowly crept upon her and ripped the warm blanket away from her body, exposing her to the cold atmosphere in the cabin.

"I'm awake!"

"Trish hurry up and get ready, I will meet you in the cafeteria for breakfast",

Before she could reply I grabbed my phone and ran through the cabin door. The familiar sound of crunching gravel once again filled my ears as I made my way to the cafeteria

Deciding to go healthy I choose a fruit smoothie and a granola bar.

"**Now I just need a place to sit"**. I thought to myself. Luckily I found a empty table right in the corner of the cafeteria.

"**Perfect". **I once again thought to myself**. **It was in the corner, far away from all the noise and ruckus that usually goes on, and a perfect opportunity to read my book in peace. though I spoke to soon, just as I was about to get started on my lovely novel, Cassidy Love had just waltzed into the cafeteria, and she was making her was to the table next to mine.

Remember when I said that everyone was nice at camp, well not everyone. Cassidy is like the queen on the camp, she thinks that everyone looks up to her because she's pretty, but really everyone is just scared of her. She is one of those people whom put on like 50 pounds of makeup and make themselves look like a plastic doll. She has piercing blue eyes that boar into your soul when she looks at you, her perfectly straight dirty blond hair has streaks of different colors and it flows down her model thin back. Not to mention she was dating Austin a.k.a blonde

She gracefully made her way through the cafeteria and took a seat on the table next to mine (since it was the only free table available). As she sat down she glared at me, her blue eyes staring right down at my soul.

Ever since the end of last summer she has this crazy idea that I like Austin, and that I'm only pretending to not like him just so that I could get his attention. When I tried to explain it to her that I don't have feelings for him and that he is just a cocky guys who has a never ending ego which is the size of Jupiter. Though she still won't believe me at all.

I just ignored her presence and continued on with the rest of my breakfast whilst reading my novel. Although I couldn't really concentrate on it because I could feel her glaring holes into the side of my head.

Just as I was about to finish with my smoothie, blonde had walked into the cafeteria and headed towards the table to which Cassidy was at. Immediately he slipped into the seat next to her and they started to swap spit. The sight was utterly repulsive, but I ignored and continued my book….. After a few moments Cassidy started to moan, as he had his tongue down her throat, at first I could tolerate it, but then Cassidy's moans got the best of me, I quickly took one look and I quickly lost my appetite. Swapping spit had soon turned into sucking face.

I quickly dumped my soon forgotten almost finished smoothie into the bin, and grabbed t he granola bar, I figured that since Trish takes a long time to get ready, that by the time she is done, breakfast would soon be over, so I might as well save her this granola bar.

"GET A ROOM WILL YOU?!" I yelled at them.

Before they could react I ran out through I doors of the cafeteria, with a wide smile across my face at my sudden outburst.

Just when I walked into our cabin Trish was doing her hair.

"Hey". I greeted

"Hey, what's new?" she replied.

"Oh nothing much, I tried to eat breakfast while sitting near two blond face suckers".

"Haha, well okay then". just when she said the we heard the breakfast bell go off, signaling that breakfast was over.

"Well it looks I don't get any breakfast now Ally".

"Yea, I figured you would miss it so I saved you a granola bar to eat on the way".

She gave me a amused look and chuckled.

"You know me so well Ally and thank you, I will try to get up earlier next time, now lets go before we miss our class". She replied

I nodded in response and went to check the schedule for our lessons.

**Wow I just read your reviews guys a you made me smile soo much that my teeth started to hurt. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review **

**And PM me your ideas, or what you would like to have happen in the story.**

**Also I have an English assignment to write a short story on camp, so I'm thinking about turning this one in if it turns out good **

**I LOVE YOU! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"I have song writing and singing Trish, and you have dancing and piano lessons".

"Aw, that's means we will only be able to see each other at lunch, no fair!"

"Yeah, well we better get going otherwise were going to be late".

"Let me just grab my bag". And with that we walked out the cabin door to feel the fresh summer breeze gently blowing through the camp.

"I'll see you later at lunch, bye Trish!"

"I'll see you soon bye Ally". On that last note we headed our separate ways. She went for dancing and I went for my singing lessons

When I got to the cabin which held the singing lesson, I decided that it would be a little rude to just barge in, so why not know?

_**Knock, knock**_

"Ally dear you don't have to knock, you can walk right in anyways the door is always open to anyone who would like to use the instruments in their own free time"

"Thank you Mrs. Hamilton and I will be sure to not to knock next time". She gave me a warm smile and stepped aside so that I could walk in.

I looked around the cabin to see that no one was really there and I was the first one who was there. The room was filled with all sorts of different instruments. The guitars were all hung on the wall, there was a baby grand piano in the corner, and a drum set opposite the baby grand piano.

"**I should come here sometime to work on my songs"**. I thought to myself.

I looked around some more before I took my usual seat at the back of the class but somewhere in the middle. That way no one would really pay attention to me and I hopefully won't have to sing!

I quickly took my seat, and sooner or later the students started to flood in. Though one particular student had caught my eye

_**Blonde!**_

I never thought he was in this class. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side. He was one of the late people and there were only a few seats left. He towards me and smirked his signature smirk that never seems to leave his face.

"**Oh no! Please don't come this way, not this way, not this way please!"**

Sadly my begging didn't get me very far. He made his way over to my seat. I tried to glare him away but that only made him smirk even more, as slipped into closest seat next to me.

"Do have to sit here!"

"Yes, yes I do Dawson". He replied. Dawson was his name for me, since I call him Blondie, he calls me Dawson.

He sat a little too close for my liking though, in face he sat so close that I could literally feel his hot breath on my skin, causing me to slightly shiver.

I scooted my chair away from him, to give me someone kind of comfort, but when he noticed that I ran away he just rolled his eyes, but that didn't go un noticed by me.

"What!" I snapped

"Why are you scared of me?" he replied

"I'm not scared of you".

"Yes you are, every time I sit close to you, you scoot away".

"Prove it". I challenged

He nodded in response and pulled my chair closer to his and he scooted closer to me. We were so close that even our hips were touching, and I kept on getting these weird tingling sensations in my stomach. He looked down at me and smirked, knowing that I would cower away anytime soon, then he would be proven right and I would be proven wrong, and I that is one of the things that I can't stand, being proven wrong, no matter what the circumstanced were.

Just then Mrs. Hamilton walked in front of the class to start the lesson.

"**Thank god".** I thought

"**Maybe If I just focus on the **lesson hard enough then** I will hopefully be able to ignore blondes presence".**

"Good morning class". Mrs. Hamilton began

"Today we will be focusing on some vocal warm ups, what's good for your singing, what not good for your singing and what can you do to help improve your singing".

"But before we get to that, I would like to announce that towards the end of this year's summer camp, you will be performing a song that you have written with the person who is sitting next to you".

"**Oh no"**. I thought

"Now, you can work on this whenever you like, and I give you permission to borrow some of the instruments in room for you use and I will be giving you some lessons so that you can work on this assignment." She continued.

For the next 50 minutes, she continued on with the lessons, and I couldn't really concentrate because Austin kept on poking my side for the rest of the lesson.

"Okay class, you may now have the rest of the lesson to discuss your project with your partner, and before you ask, no you may not have a another partner, no exceptions".

I turned around to face Austin to talk to him about the assignment.

"So when is your free lesson, if we have the same then maybe we can come in here and work on the project". I asked him

"I have one after lunch",

"Great me too, I'll meet you in this room after lunch to work on the project".

"Are you JUST want to work on the project and nothing else". He hinted with a wink.

"Ew, no blonde, I don't know if you have noticed but I don't really find you appealing, unlike every other obnoxious girl here".

"Really, you don't find this appealing". He said whilst gesturing to his face.

"Uh… no and I'm pretty sure that you already know that".

As soon as the bell rang I shot out of my seat and ran through the door, desperate to get away from the tiny space that (thanks to Austin) was between us.

**So how do you guys like it. Please review I love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

When I left the cabin I headed towards to the cabin where Trish had her class. When she came out we walked together to our next lesson together, since the cabins which they were held in were opposite to each other.

Then suddenly…. The ground shook

"EARTHQUAKE!" **[1]**

Before I even had the chance to react, Austin came running out the cabin we were just in and started to scream like a little girl. Obviously he was very good in at keeping calm in a emergency, since his sense of direction was not very good, how do I know? Well after he was done screaming to warn everyone about the quake, he ran straight into me causing us to both stumble backwards and land on the floor. The cabin above us started to shake and it looked like it was about to break away. I was frozen in shock, my arms and legs would just not move. Thankfully Austin rolled us over away from the soon to be crumbling cabin.

As we rode through the earthquake together, all I could think about was Austin, how his body was all pressed up against mine, how his head was buried in my neck, how he had sprawled all over me to protect me and how I had a tornado of butterflies fluttering around my stomach.

When the earthquake finally settled down, he lifted himself up from his arms and put himself in a push up position, and soon I found myself getting lost in his hazel eyes. His dark chocolate eyes with little flecks of hazel and green in them. The way his floppy dirty blonde hair falls perfectly in his eyes was mesmerizing. I was snapped back to reality by a high pitched scream from the princess herself.

"Austy! Are you ok?! Get away from him freak!" yelled whilst pulling to his feet

"Yea Cassidy I'm fine". When he said I could have sworn that I heard a little sadness in his voice.

As he walked of I stood there with my mouth hanging in shock, my brain trying to take in the whole seen. How could he just save my life! And then let his stupid girlfriend call me a freak! He sickens me -,-

I stood, brushed of that thin sheet of dirt that had coated my clothes, shook of the sand in my hair and went to look around for Trish. Just when I turned the corner, I felt the aftershock taking place. It caused me stumble backwards and fall back on the ground. It was not as bad as before, because the ground was just vibrating, but I was still afraid to get until it was completely finished. When it finally ended I saw Trish come running in the distance.

"Ally! Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine Trish, are you okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine, come one we better get to the cafeteria, Mr. Rogers is calling in an emergency assembly". She replied

I stuck one hand up to her and she grabbed it to pull me up and back on my feet.

We made our way through the cafeteria which was crowded with panicking campers. We looked around in search of an empty chair, but once again luck was not on our side, the only two seats available were where Austin and Cassidy were sitting. Trish gave me a look as if to say 'What other choice do we have?' and I gave her a slight nod in response, so we made our to their table, sat opposite the face sucking couple and patiently wait for Mr. Rogers.

"I hope that they never come up never come up for air, and loose all the oxygen they have in their lungs and then they won't happen to bother us again for a while". Whispered Trish.

I have to admit, it may sound a little mean but I do wish that Cassidy would leave and leave us alone and in peace!

"Well that is, if her soul doesn't decide to haunt us, but we won't have to worry cause she doesn't have one". I replied back whilst sniggering causes Trish to snigger as well.

Finally after a torturous wait of listening to the two Blondes swap spit, Mr. Rogers finally came up on stage for the announcement.

"Alright everyone, please settle down". He began

"Now I understand that we have just ridden through an earthquake and an aftershock, which has sadly caused a few of the Cabins to collapse. One of them being Ms. Dawson's and Ms. De la Rosa's. and since all of the cabins are full with campers and classes, we have no choice but to both room you with Austin Moon and Dez Fisher.

"WHAT!" we four shouted together.

"I'm sorry but that is the only option we have so far. So if you would please kindly go to each other's Cabin's, whilst we have some people collect all of your belongings, because it will be to dangerous for you to go in there". Replied Mr. Rogers.

"And as for everyone else please go back to your cabin and wait there until lunch, because we still have some damage to repair and it will be too dangerous for you do go out and wander around the destruction areas. That is all. Assembly dismissed".

**[1] we experienced a minor earthquake where I live.**

**I hope you like please P.M give me your ideas and don't forget to review!**

**LOVE YAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

Before we left the assembly hall Trish left to go look for Dez, he and Blonde are best friends and they both do the craziest things together. I stayed in the assembly and waited for Austin so that I could follow him to our cabin.

"Blonde hurry up!"

"Why? Are you desperate to come home with me?" he smirked

"No, I would like to go to our cabin so that I can unpack and work on our project, the sooner we get it done the better". I replied

"Ok, the Cabin number is 32".** [1]**

"Let's go then". I said with a motioning of my hand to tell him to get a move on

"Coming". He said.

We walked out the cafeteria and headed towards Austin's Cabin. He took out his keys and gave me a copy, since I would be staying with him.

When he opened the door, I was surprised that It was neat and tidy, usually most boys leave their room and in a dump. But the thing which caught my attention was the instruments he had bought along. They were two acoustic guitars mounted on the wall, a black electric guitar next to it, a white shiny electric keyboard at one corner and a drum set at the other corner.

"So do you want the top bunk or the bottom one"? He asked

"I'll take the bottom". I replied

"And I'll take the top one". He continued

I nodded and plopped myself on the bottom bunk.

"So what do you want to do while we wait for your stuff to arrive".

"**For once he is not being a jerk".** I thought

"Well we could work on the song if you want".

"That would be great".

"So how about we write the and you can perform it"? I suggested.

"Why can't we both perform it"? He asked while furrowing his eye brows.

"Ugh… b-b-because ughh… people love to hear you perform and not me"?

"I'm sure that's the real reason because it sounded more like a question than like a answer and your voice got high pitched at the end, but I'll drop it for now".

I gave him a unsure smile, but I was thankful that he had shrugged it off. I could not risk anyone knowing about my stage fright, they will most likely use it against me.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Mr. Rogers walked in with some people who were carrying my belongings and a few suitcases with all the clothes I brought with me to camp.

"Alright Austin and Ally". He began

"**Huh funny, it has a nice ring to it"**

"The damage that has been caused by the earthquake has been cleared and you can now roam around camp grounds. Although I would advise you not to go into any of the cabins which hold the classes, because some on them are still under construction repair". Continued Mr. Rogers

The men who carried in my belongings put then in the middle of the room and left, along with Mr. Rogers.

"So now that your stuff is here, I'll help you unpack, I'll start off with putting your clothes away first". He said with a quick swift movement of lifting up my suitcase which contained my clothes and put them on the bed.

"Uh, Uh ,Uh.. Not so fast blonde, I'm not having you go through my underwear and my clothes.

"Aww, what's the matter, are you too shy to let help you unpack your clothes"? He said cockily

"No blonde, it's because having the thought of you going through my bras and underwear repulses me, and don't you already get enough of that from that Barbie doll you're dating"

That left him speechless. Though he still did help me unpack and put things back in order.

"I'm going to get a smoothie for myself, would you like one"? I offered

"Yes please". He replied

I nodded and left the cabin to get the smoothies. I quickly made my way to the camp's kitchen for my yummy beverage. Deciding on a strawberry smoothie, I quickly picked up the ingredients I needed, prepared them before I made my way to the blender to blend them all together. Whilst the blender was blending, I grabbed two cups and filled them up with ices and I then turned off the blender and poured the mixture into the cups before I made my way out of the kitchen and back to my cabin, until I was stopped…

Just when I was making my way out through the cafeteria, I felt a rough cold hand drag me to the side of the building and I was greeted by a sharp painful sting on my face.

_**Cassidy**_

"Listen freak, just because you get to stay with Austin in the same room, it doesn't mean that you try anything on him, because believe me I'm on to you, I know your putting up this little act of you not liking him just to try and get his attention, but it's not going to work".

"Cassidy what the hell are you taking about! I don't have any feeling s for Austin, I don't even like him! He's just a cocky pop star who has a ego the size of Jupiter!".

But I was met with another stinging sensation across my face.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT FREAK! Just remember, if I catch you trying something on him again, the next slap is going to be ten times more harder than the other one".

Before she left she snatched the drinks out of my head and poured out all over me, ruining my mood as well as my clothes.

And left whilst laughing her annoying laugh whilst I stood there frozen, shocked and covered in smoothies.

**I hope you guys like it, leave a review and tell me what you think, or your ideas. **

**[1] Ross lynch's favorite number is 32**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

**SALLYCATLOVER: your idea is not bad, but I'm think to make it a one shot **

**PAPERSNOWAGHOST: you have a sick user name! I like it! And don't worry I DO know what you talking about ;) and I will update on the other story, but first I want to give this one in to my English teacher, then I will focus on that one **

**WARD: I think you might like this chapter ;)**

**I LOVE YOU ALLL!**


	6. Chapter 6

Covered in smoothie goo, I trudged my way back to cabin 32. So that I can take a shower to get all this smoothie goo out of my hair, before it dries up and get sticky, then it will take forever to get the goo out.

When I walked inside the cabin Austin was hanging upside down from the top bunk, playing with his thumbs, with his face getting read from the blood flowing to his head. But when I saw me he started to laugh so hard that he had lost his grip of the bed and fell down on the floor, clutching his stomach in laughter.

"Ally, I told you to GET me a smoothie, not to WEAR it". He said whist gasping for air, from laughing.

"NOT NOW AUSTIN"!

He was a bit taken back at my sudden outburst

"Whoa Ally, what's got your knickers in a twist".

"Nothing of your concern"! I snapped back.

"Why do you even care? You have nothing but torment me for the past two years, and I didn't even do anything to you and why do you hate me so much! I didn't even do anything to you"!

"I don't hate you". He mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything! Go shower! Go shower!"

"Ok…" I replied unsurely.

Desperate to get rid of the stickiness which had coated my body, I barged straight through the bathroom, immediately started to strip and hoped into the shower. I hot water immediately soothing my aching muscles, putting me out of my misery, which I was in a few moments ago. When I was done with the soothing bath, I reached out my hand in search for a towel, but I felt nothing…

"**Dammit"**. I thought, I was so caught up in taking the shower to get the stickiness out, that I forgot to grab some clothes, let alone a towel!

"**Well I can't go out of the bathroom and expose myself to blonde, I guess then there is only one solution"…**

I peeked my head out the bathroom door to call for Austin

"Austin! Do you mind getting me a towel; I forgot to get my clothes". I asked sweetly

"Wait, so you mean that your naked right now". He said suggestively

"Uh, yes… I am so do you mind passing me that towel over there"?

"You mean this one"? He said picking it up and bring it to me.

Just when my hand went out to reach for it, he pulled it back

"Ah Ah". He said

"**I should have known there was a catch".** I thought inwardly

"First, you have to promise to be my friend"? He asked

"Why do you want to be my friend, your nothing but mean to me"? I asked

"I want to be your friend because you seem like a interesting person".

"Ok, I promise to be your friend". I said reaching out for the towel again, but he just pulled it back away from my reach again.

"One more thing, you have to said that "Austin Moon is the most sexiest/hottest and talented guy in the world".

"**I should have known there was a catch to this"**. I thought

"Nuh Uh, not going to happen". I disagreed

"Well then, I guess you just have to come out and get the towel yourself then".

I rolled my eyes at his ego."Fine".

"**Oh, I'm so going to regret this".**

"Austin MONICA Moon is the most sexiest/hottest and talented guy in the world". I admitted

"Why thank you"! He said like a girl who has just won prom queen

I laughed at his childish side and reached for the towel again, this time he let me. I closed the door again and quickly rapped the towel around my body and stepped outside to grab some clothes.

When I finished changing I walked out of the bathroom and one of the most amazing this ever!

Austin, in nothing but his sweatpants was doing pushups on the floor.

"**Oh my!"**

I always knew that he was muscular, but I never knew he had a freaking SIX PACK! He was perfectly built, not much like those wrestlers, but just perfect. I started in awe at the way his back muscles rippled and the way his perfectly golden tanned arms flexed when he pulled himself up. My hands were itching to run my fingers across his abs. his face was full in concentration as his muscles flexed and rippled in every way possible.

He must have felt me staring at him, because he stopped in mid air and broke the concentration with was previously on his face to look up at me. Smirked and quickly did a few more pushups before completely standing up to look at me.

"Like what you see"? he said whilst motioning to his body with his hands and posing in a sexy way, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Uh, , um". I stuttered.

Laughed nervously and quickly grabbed a book which was lying on the table and jumped into bed, pretending to read the book. He gave me a amused look at my nervousness, as a chuckle was erupted from his chest.

**I hope you like it guys.**

**I have a question for you though, should I make the chapter longer and update later than usual, or should I keep the chapters short and update 2-3 times a day?**

**Don't forget to review**

**AND I LOVE EACH ANS EVERYONE OF YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Ally, what's the name of the book which you're PRETENDING to read"?

"whaaaat, phffttt I'm not pretending to read it".

"Oh yeah, well since you are on chapter number… 7 **[1] **would you please enlighten me, in what happens so far, since you have claimed that you are really reading the book".

The truth was that I haven't even STARTED reading the book; I always buy a few books to read for entertainment for whenever we are on a trip to go somewhere.

"Its uhhh about a ummm…" I stuttered.

He smirked at my poor attempt of an answer.

"Well since you have failed to answer the question, my ten little friends would like to see you". He whilst wiggling his ten fingers on both his hands, with that smirk never leaving his face.

"**Uh Oh, this can't be go-".**

My thoughts were soon cut short, because at that moment he had decided to climb on top of me and started to tickle me to my doom!

"Stop… please… stop… can't...Breathe…"

But all he did was laugh and began to tickle my sides. His fingers may be strong, but they were very, very, VERY ticklish.

At last after what seemed like an hour of tickling, but which was really five minutes, he stopped to let me breathe.

"That…was…very…torturous…" I said in between breaths

"Torturous! Please it was only for like five minutes". He replied

"Yes, five PAINFULL minutes".

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're extremely ticklish". He said whilst putting his hands up in surrender.

"True". I said, still trying to catch my breath

Oh! That gives me an idea for some lyrics! I tried to get up to write them down before I forget them, but there weight being pressed down upon me.

"Blonde, do you mind getting of me? You're not exactly light weighted".

"Are you calling me fat Dawson?" He said whilst putting his hands on his hips.

"No I'm not I'm just saying that your heavy, and don't call me Dawson, it really gets on my nerves".

"Only if you promise to stop calling me blonde". He argued back

"Oooh, that's going to be hard…."

"Well then, I'm afraid that it will be difficult for me to stop calling to Dawson as well".

"Fine, I'll to stop calling you that blo- I mean Austin". I confessed

"Great! Now I will try to call you Ally from now on".

"Wonderful, now can you please get of me?" I said motioning to him sitting on me.

"Of course". He replied, as he got of me.

As soon as he got of me, I jumped of the bed and ran towards the table, which thankfully already had a note pad and a box of pencils. I still had the lyrics in stuck in my head, so I quickly grabbed the notebook and scribbled down the lyrics

_Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

"**This would make a good chorus for a song".** I thought

"Yea, it would". Replied a voice from behind me

"W-W-was I singing out loud"? I asked worriedly

"Yea, you were".

Unknowingly, I grabbed a lock of my brown hair and began to chew it like there was no tomorrow. This was a an odd habit which I had developed from my childhood.

"Don't be scared, you sound great". He sweetly

He made his over to me and gently took my hand which held the lock of hair in my mouth and gently kept it by my side, causing my hair to fall out of my mouth and back into its original place, framing my face.

"Come on, we should get going to bed, it's almost 10:00 Pm".

"Yea I know right".

"Well I guess time flies when you're having fun". I replied

Wait fun, fun! I couldn't be having fun with Austin Moon, could I? No! Definitely not

_**Denial. **_

Said that voice at the back of my head.

**^ There it is chapter 7 guys. Sorry its short, but I was requested a chapter, at the middle of the night, so I'm typing as fast as I can. **

**[1] because this is chapter 7 which you have just read**

**I hope you like !**

**SHOUT OUT TO BIG FAT MAMA FOR GIVING ME THE TICKLING IDEA!**

**I LOVE YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Your right, we should get back to bed, you know what they say the early bird catches the worm". I nervously said.

"Yeah…."

We stood there awkwardly for a while. The air was so thick around us that you literally cut it with a knife.

"Ally, would you like to work on the song". He said, breaking the silence

"Sure, what would you like it to be about".

"Something fun, energetic".

"Ok… but can you be a bit more specific, like what do want it to be based on"? I asked

"I don't know, you the songwriter, YOU tell me what it should be about.

"Uhhh, how about we, use some instruments to come up with the melody"

"Good Idea! I'll go get the key board". He said whilst running across the room to get it.

He picked up the key board and sat down on the bed; he raised his hand and patted the spot next to him on the bed. I awkwardly walked forward and sat down next to him. He scooted closer so that the key board could be in my reach. His hips were touching mine once again. We were so close that when we looked up our faces were legit inches apart. Quickly but sneakily, a rouge color started to spread upon my face as he was looking into my eyes. I quickly looked down, trying to hide my blush from him with my hair, and ran my fingers across the shiny surface of the icy cool keyboard, as fast as a determined person, desperate to get the feel of the keyboard under my fingers.

I pressed down a few notes and chords on a minor key and immediately got an idea; I slide my fingers across the keyboard, until my hands felt a pair of warm one on top of them, and I looked up to a pair of hazel eyes boring into my chocolate ones.

"I-I was thinking we could do something like this". I played the tune which I was previously thinking on the piano, whilst still looking into his eyes.

"That's, awesome". He replied sweetly.

It was like a trance, something out of a fairly tail book. Him…

His brown orbs were hypnotizing, with little flecks of green and golden. His facial features weren't any worse. He looked very venerable at that moment' sandy hair which flops just the right way, perfectly tanned smooth skin. He looked amazing. I soon found myself leaning into him, and he was leaning in to. upwouldn't be surprised if Paris could hear it. We were so close that I could feel his hot minty breath on my lips.

"**Just a litt**le **closer".** I thought to myself

But I didn't have in me to kiss him just yet.

_**Lies**_. Confessed the voice at the back of my head.

I pulled away and continued to play the melody which was stuck in my head. **[1]**

"**Big mistake"**

My hands were soon itching to get themselves tangled in his silky looking blonde hair.

Were they could have been resting on his six pack, instead they were playing the melody for our song.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

_One hour later…_

We were lying upside down on the bed for the past hour, trying to think of some lyrics to go with our melody.

"Hey remember when I tickled you; you had come up with some pretty good lyrics",

"What are you saying"? I unsurely asked.

But all he did was smirk and started to tickle my sides again, whilst I was roaring in laughter begging him to stop.

"Please..Stop… Please… HAHAHA"!

He stopped for a second, to pretend to think

"Hmmm… let me think about it…. NO!"

"NOooo….AHHH".

Then all of a sudden some lyrics came to my head.

"Seriously…stop….I have… a…idea".

"SCORE"! He yelled fist bumping the air.

I quickly motioned him to get of me, so that I could write down those fresh pair of lyrics which had just came flowing into my mind.

I grabbed the note pad of the table and scribbled down the lyrics violently

Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you  
cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh  
and I can't ever get it right, I need a breakthrough  
why are you so hard to find

I've been searching every city never giving up  
till I find my angel diamond in the rough  
looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops  
come on get loud till they shut us down  
come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got  
come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na

Looking for the light to shine, start a fire  
and girl I'll be the first in line, oh and baby when the stars align,  
we can't get no higher, you just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_  
__[- From: .net -]_  
come on get loud till they shut us down  
come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got  
come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
looking for the one tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops  
come on get loud till they shut us down  
come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got  
come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
Baby let me hear it loud  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
Baby let me hear it loud  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
I've been looking for the one tonight

**DONE!**

**[1] That was a scene from Austin and ally**

**I DON'T OWN LOUD BY R5!**

**Please review your thoughts **

**I LOVE YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

Next morning…

"Ally! Ally DawsonnnnnnnN!"

**Huhh….. who was that? Yawwnn.**

"I didn't know you would wake up this late, GET UP!"

"let me sleep you moron!" **wait what did I say?oh no, big mistake.**

A grin slowly emerges on his face.

"Moron? Who you calling moron?" Austin says teasingly.

I stare at him, with my half open eyes. Then something on his face clicks.

"It was just last night, but I remember that your…" He raises his hands, they are hovering over my stomach, "TICKL-

I jumped up, "Austin… stop! Don't! I'm awake Really, I am!"

"Ha! You saved yourself. Anyways, I think it's because you slept late but, it's like already 12 noon!"

"WHAT! OMG OMG OMG IM SOOO LATE! I MISSEEED BREAKFAST. WAIT… Forget breakfast, I MISSED LIKE TWO CLASSES!"

He smirked to see how tense I was.

"Wait… then what are you doing here then?..." I asked suspiciously.

"I'm chilling. Because Mr. Rogers said the earthquakes damage cannot be cleared without us all staying in our cabins, so call it a holiday! Or to work on our song..."

"Wait so you… were… I was… WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP FOR NO REASON! "

"Felt like it." He said with a shrug of his shoulders

**He can get so ANNOYING!**

I didn't know what to say, so annoying but at the same time so relaxed!

Just then, Austin saw my songbook sticking out from under my pillow. He reached for it.  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

He stared into my eyes, but I should have known. It was a distraction; he snatched the book and climbed onto his top bunk.

**Oh no, he has my songbook, I'm doomed. And I can't get it back, he's too clever! Now what?!**

"Austin please don't read let alone touch my book! It has all my personal stuff and my darkest secrets which even Trish doesn't know about in it!"

"The more the merrier to read it!" he laughed.

I sat in my bottom bunk thinking of all the consequences, what he will do, who will he tell….

Just then, it fell to the floor, I grabbed it.

"hahahahah you are really attached to that book, I didn't read it though, I swear." He said softly

I even though I wanted to be mad at him, I ended up laughing because of that goofy expression plastered on his face.

Once I got freshened from the bathroom, I came out to see Austin lying down on the top bunk with my journal in hand!

"Austin! I told you not to touch my book!" I exclaimed

"Sorry! But it was just sitting there calling my name… I couldn't help it!"

I just rolled my eyes at his stupid attempt of his excuse and tried to reach for my book, but him being on the highest perch in the room, and me being short for my age, I could get it, let alone touch it….

A chuckle erupted from his chest, as he quietly laughed at my attempt to reach for my book.

"You know you look adorable when you get all flustered like that right"? He asked

A slow smile crept upon my face as my cheeks started to turn scarlet, from his complement.

"And you look even cuter when you are blushing". He complimented with a smirk plastered upon his face.

"Please stop before you turn me into a tomato". I pleaded

He gave me a goofy smile which lasted for a few seconds, until it molded into a serious look.

"That guy Dallas you dated sounded like a real Dick you know".

Dallas was my abusive ex boyfriend who just took advantage of me back in New York. My friends warned me about him dating girls for a while, and then he would take them to a party, get them drunk and use them. We dated for a couple of weeks and things turned out great, he was a great boyfriend, loyal and sweet, and made a feel special. Though like after 4 months of dating, he started to be abusive and always made things seem like my fault. It was then at a drinking party, we which he had forced me to attend. He forced me to drink to get me drunk, so that he could take advantage of me. Luckily, he was the one to have gotten himself drunk so much that he could barely stand still for more than two seconds, and I had not reached my limit yet, so I had control over my body. So when he tried to make a move on me…. Well, I bet you can guess the rest.

"Yeah, he was… but let's not talk about him, let's work on the song since we are almost done any ways".

He gave me a huge smile and began to work on the song with me

**There is chapter 9 guysss I hope you liked it **

**Don't for get to review**

**I don't own anything but the plot**

**SHOUT OUT TO MASHAL FOR HELLPING ME WRITE THISSSSS!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok Ally, so… how do we start?" He thought for a while, and then one of his mischievous looks appeared on his face.

**I knew what he was thinking about. He wanted more lyrics out off me. And the **way** he does it…. Oh dear.**

"UHH… well I had ALREADY written down a bunch of lyrics before we could use those-

I got cut off by him jumping off the top of the bed and him pinning me down, tickling me.

"A- Austin S-ST-STOPP!"

For some reason I couldn't think of anything. If I don't, he will never get off me!

"wait.. I wonder if…" he reached down to my bare feet and slowly ran his fingers down my foot body, sending into a roar of laughter and giving me a shivers that were shooting up and down me.

"AHHHH! STOP IT PLEASE!"

"ok ok I'll give you a break."

**FINALLY!**

**OH SHOOT. My feet are the most ticklish! NOW HE KNOWS! **

He laughed an evil laugh. "It's so much fun teasing you!"

Once I caught my breath, I jumped on him, and tickled his neck. He squealed like a girl!  
"HEY! AHHAAHAH! W-WE are t-trying to HAHAH get ideas out of AHHAAHAHH you, not meeAHAHA!"

He pushed me off. And I fell back, almost hitting the wall, but I caught myself just in time. My eyes started to travel up at his blonde hair, that was all messed up. If only I could…

He noticed where I was looking, he smiled. Not even close to a smirk. **I felt happy to be his roommate for some reason.**

"I got an idea!"

"hahaha so it does work every time, just need to get a little active."

I sat down in the study table to write down the lyrics in my song book.

Soon, Austin got bored of me taking so long.

"hey Ally, you know I only read the first two pages of your book."

**Now what.**

"so?"

" I want to read more! Its interesting."

"No. and im using it to write the lyrics you tortured out of me."

"Austin," I gritted my teeth to hold in the annoyance when i felt something bounce off my neck and heard him whisper 'bulls eye' under his breath.

"Stop."

He didn't say anything in return, so I assumed that meant he would actually stop using ME as a practice target for his soft football and let me get back to work.

_**Oh, how wrong I was.**_

"_Austin_," I finally turned to him when he hit me yet again with another ball **(**_**where did he even**___**get**** them**_**?**_**).**

Austin grinned innocently. "Yes?"

"Stop. Throwing. footballs," I told him in the same tone I used when someone tried to touch MY book.

Austin shook his head, clearly not ready to give up his plan on driving Ally Dawson to the point of insanity.

In two minutes, he was already halfway there.

I threw the pencil down and spun in the seat to face my distracting partner. "Austin, I'm not some play toy who's mission in life is to keep you entertained."

Austin paused as he studied her.

**FINALLY, Absolute silence! **

**Not for long.**

"So you'll take a break?" Austin asked, hopeful of my answer.

_**Hope all you want.**_

"Nope"

"Then it's war, Ms. Dawson."

I groaned when I realized he wasn't giving up.

"Please, Austin. I really need to get this done."

Austin glanced at the songbook. "You are already halfway done. That definitely deserves a break!"

"Austin."

"Ally," he replied in the same condescending tone I used.

He had snatched the songbook again and started to run around the room which was not that small, but big with too many obstacles.

"Austin!"

I stared at him as he stopped at the top of the bunk. "Oh, I'm sorry," _**he so wasn't sorry**__._ "Do you want this back?"

"_Yes_," I replied in my rarely used 'duh' tone

Austin walked down the stairs of the bunk slowly, not taking his eyes away from me glaring at him. He stopped when he was about three feet away.

I inwardly sighed when you could see the mischievous look and the grin he was trying so hard to hide. I was almost expecting his next sentence.

"If you want it, you better come get it!"

**OH GREAT.**

"I'm going to kill him," I mumbled

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he teased.

The chase went on for about twenty minutes before Austin stopped running and I had managed to stay relatively close behind him the entire time.

"If I wasn't so tired, I would kill you right now," I had managed to say in between pants.

**I was a songwriter, not a runner**.

"Does someone need to exercise a bit more?" Austin teased.

He went to _"boop"_ my nose but I slapped his hand away not very gently.

"Don't patronize me, Moon", I said sternly

Between work writing songs for _you_, I don't exactly have a lot of free- ah!"

My lecture was cut of short, by giggles as Austin pounced on me again, tickling my sides. "Au-stin!" I squealed between bouts of laughter. "St-stop!"

"Having fun?"

I tried to bear the pain and tingling but I just couldn't stop laughing to argue.

Just then, Cassidy entered the room….

**How do you like!**

**Credits to mashal for writing this one, as she got a burst full ideas, so I gave her permission to write the next chapter!**

**SHOUT OUT TO YOU MASH!**

**AND A SHOUTOUT TO HACKERZZZZZZZZZZZZ FOR GIVING THE IDEA OF CASSIDY WALKING IT**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVE YAH!**


	11. Chapter 11

It was me in our cabin, being pressed against the wall by the overly hyper Austin, while he was literally tickling me till I had tears running down my face.

**Why does he get pleasure by doing this?!**

Just then, the gigantic plastic Barbie doll barged into the room without knocking, Cassidy.

She must have came in to check on Austin, or to see if I was anywhere near him. And sure enough, she was shocked to see Austin bending down and tickling the screaming and laughing 'freak' (as she calls me) cornered in the wall by him.

She put her hand to her mouth and was speechless, but when Austin turned around to look who came in, she quickly changed he expression to a smile, and he stopped tickling me.

"Hey Austy, I see you were taking care of some business with someone?"

"Oh.. uhh yea, heh heh eheh…" he looked down at his feet. "well we were just… uhh. Having some fun! As we had nothing to do because we had to stay in our rooms today… uhh yeah." He said in a VERY nervous voice.

**He was being to obvious!**

I slowly stood up.

"Ok Austy, I was getting a little bored too, and uhh well I…. wanted to talk to Ally for a while!" She sweetly said to him, kissing him. And glared at me, I think I showed a scared face to her as she smirked when they stopped sucking faces. Ewww.

Cassidy signaled me to come with her. ** Was i? what is she gunna do?! She caught me so close to him! Wait. What am I saying? Im not a scaredy cat. Im going to face her.**

As I went out the door, Austin poked me from behind. I squealed. He smirked.

**Not now Austin! Not now.**

I went with her to her room, she had no roommate.

She locked the door.

"RIGHT!"she looked very very pissed off.

**I took a deep breath. Gulp.**

"Well, well, well".

"Uhhh, hi Cass- I was cut off with a sharp sting across my face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STAYING AWAY FROM MY AUSTIN"!

"Uhhh, I Uhhh". She quickly flipped me around and kicked me in the shin so that I would fall to the ground on my knees.

She dropped my hands and walked in front of me can kicked me the stomach. She took my wrist and bent it backwards and I let out an ear piercing scream. She then got down on her knees and slowly but painfully started to dig in her sharp finger nails into the flesh of my cheek and slowly dragged them across my face. She then kicked me in the stomach a couple of times.

"Let's just say if you come near my Austin EVER again, you won't live to see the next day". She threatened.

She walked out the door and left me in there, bloody, battered and beaten up.

After about half an hour of her gone I heard an angelic voice calling out my name.

"Ally! Ally where are you!"

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN! IN HERE!" I yelled

I repeatedly continued to yell his name until my voice started to crack. Fortunately he tracked esindescribable!

"Ally"! He yelled.

He ran towards and cradled me in his strong arms. I buried my face against his chest and let my tears flow out like a waterfall. He hugged me against his chest and whispered comforting words in my ear. He had held me until I my tear ducts had dried out.

I was finally done crying and looked up into his eyes.

"Did Cassidy do this to you"? He whispered

I didn't say anything. Though the with the expression which was on my face, the fact that we were in her cabin and the fact that she had dragged me here, he could tell that it was her who had abused me like this.

He cradled me in his arms again, picked me up bridle style and carried me out the door and to the nurse.

**How do you like it? **

**Guys I have an announcement to make, mashal will be helping me with the stories, she will be writing the first 500 and I will be writing the rest. Since I'm not very good at beginnings, and not very sure on how to start of, she will be doing that and I will be finifhing it because im quite good with endings**

**Please review and tell me what you think and P.M me your ideas**

**I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**


	12. Chapter 12

The nurse got freaked out to see me all beaten up and being carried by Austin!

Was this really happening to me?! He was holding me tight, he was strong. He gently put me down on the nurse's bed, and then I felt a needle go through my flesh and then I felt really really! Tired. The next I knew, everything was black.

~~BLACK OUT~~~

I slowly opened my eyes to see Austin looking down at me, holding my hand and gently stroking my hair

I got lost into his eyes... And his hair.

"Ally? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" he says softly

"Uhh…"

"Umm Ally? Hello? It's alright; nobody is here, just me and you. Look! We are back in the cabin; the nurse gave you a shot so you would fall asleep and not feel any pain."

I slowly sat up; I noticed I was sitting on the comfy sofa in our cabin. Austin looked at me worriedly, not in his mischievous annoying mood.

"Tell me exactly what happened when you went with Cassidy into her room."

"No... It's nothing, forget about it."

"C'mon Alls."

**What did he say?! Since when has he been calling me Alls?**

I shook my head, and I felt a slight sting on my cheek because of those nails which scratched me before.

"Oww! Ahh..." I held my cheek in pain.

"Did Cassidy do this to you? Ally tell me everything that happened. We are friends remember I made you promise me! That day when I tickled you!" saying it in a way so it would cheer my mood.

"Well actually… "

He sat up straight ready to listen.

"I went with her, and she said: I told you not to…" **how shall I tell this to him? He might think I like him if I tell him she didn't want me to be with him. Ohh my.**

"Not to..?"

"And she kicked me a few times and scratched me and left me there bleeding"

"But what did she say?!"

"Nothing Austin."

He stroked my hair once a again and gave me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Uhhh..."

**Don't cave in Ally, don't cave in…**

"Ally."

"Ok ok, she said..** Sigh. Here goes. **She said, WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STAYING AWAY FROM MY AUSTIN!"

He sat still for a while. Thoughts came rushing into my mind. I couldn't bear this, I turned away.

"I see… she probably got the wrong idea! She did barge into the room and catch us close together!" he laughed.

I turned around. "So you think this is funny?!" I said sternly.

He then gave me a goofy smile and I just couldn't stay angry with that face, it just caused me to smile at him.

"I'm an expert at making you angry, then happy! "he smirked. "But I don't think she is a nice person… too.. Uhh..." he looked at me in a way as if he was hiding something.

"Ally, I think I should break up with her.

**WHAT!**

I mentally did a happy dance inside my head.

"Listen before you say anything, just hear me out. Listen Ally, I care about you a lot and I don't think I can be with someone who had hurt you like this…"

"Austin, that is the one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me"!

"One more thing Alls".

"What is it"? I asked curiously

"The nurse wants me to put this skin repairing ointment on the scars on your cheek for you", he said whilst taking out a tub of skin cream.

"Ok, but I bet I can out it on myse—OWW!"

I reached forward to grab the skin repairing ointment with my hand, but when I did a sudden sharp sting ran up through my arm. I looked down to see that my hand was wrapped up in a cast.

"That's why". He says knowingly, while pointing at my sprained wrist.

"Fine". I say defeated

"Ok at least sit up so that I can see your face clearly".

I sat and brought my face to the light so that he can see my clearly. He popped open the lid, dug his finger in and gently rubbed the white substance on my face.

**(That just sounds wrong!)**

Almost immediately the painful stinging sensation, which once covered my face, was relived.

"Th-thank you". I say

"No problem". He replies coolly with a shrug of his shoulders.

**Done! How do like it? **

**Don't forget to P.M your ideas if you have any! **

**LOVE YOU!11111**

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

I sat on the red cushioned couch while Austin lay on the top bunk, sleeping.

I stared at him, "he looks so innocent and at peace when he's sleeping"I said softly to myself, taking the advantage of him sleeping and him not being able to know what I just said.

**I wish I could… **

_(Austin actually lay there pretending to sleep, he was enjoying Ally stare at him, and he loved the comment she just made thinking he was asleep and couldn't hear her.)_

Just then I felt a huge emptiness in my stomach, **oh my gosh, I haven't eaten since like last night! **

I got up, my legs wobbled a bit but I got stable enough to walk. I looked around.

"Now there must be a mini bar somewhere, this is like a hotel anyways."

After sometime of searching, I found a small cabinet, the size of my bedroom side table. I opened it to find a two bottles of coke and a few packets of crisps.

Once I felt satisfied, I went looking around the room for my songbook which Austin had previously taken in the morning, and ran around the place with it. Now he must have dropped it somewhere. Then, I saw him sleeping on the top bunk, he was holding it with both of his hands and it lay on his chest. **Shoot. Now how do I get it?**

_(Exactly what his aim was. He had a good feeling Ally will want her book, and now she will have to climb on top of him to get it.)_

I climbed on the top bunk, slowly, trying not to wake him up. With only one hand, (because the other was injured) I got grip on the book. I slowly pulled it, but his hands gripped it tight.

Then, he started to move in his sleep, he tossed and turned. Then grabbed me and hugged me in his sleep. **Uhh now what! If he wakes up, its going to be really awkward.**

I lay there stuck, his tight arms gripping me, it started to get really hot being so close together for so long.

_(Austin's mission was accomplished, he was pretending to do that in his sleep, but as I said, he was awake.)_

Suddenly his grip got loose, that was my cue. I quickly took the songbook and climbed down, and this time forgetting to keep quiet, and Austin opened his eyes just when I sat on the bottom bunk.

"YAWN!"

"Cover your mouth. " I giggled

"Hey! You took the song book!" he whined

I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I tried to continue to finish the song I was writing down before he had taken it from me, but **Oh no, I forgot it.**

He noticed my expression as he smirked and said:

"Hey Ally can I see the song you were meant to write down?"

"Well if I remember you snatched the book from me before I could finish scribbling it down!"

"So finish it. OR have you forgotten it? You know we found a cure for that!"

"Uhh no! No! Its OKAY. I'm sure I can remember the lyrics you don't need to-

And then the cat pounced onto the mouse and started to (you know what) AGAIN.

"W-WHYY! AHAHAHHA! S-SSSTOP IT PLEASE!" I squeaked.

"Any ideas?" he teased.

"W-wait I tthink it g-got one! STOPP! AHAHAH!" I pleaded.

"Yeah! That's the way!"

I scribbled down all I got and hid the book back under the pillow when Austin wasn't looking.

Austin started singing to himself as he looked bored. I guess the only thing that entertained him was bugging me, wow.

Just then Mr. Rogers knocked on the door.

"Hello Austin and Ally, just giving announcements in each room that we have half cleared up the mess, you will be able to return to your lessons by Wednesday, so tomorrow is another day off for everyone, and the cafeteria is cleared so you can go and eat when you like."

"Ok Mr. Rogers." He smirked at me.And** why?** **Another day with Ally is why.**

~~NEXT MORNING~~~

I don't know why, but I've grown fond of watching Austin sleep. Not like a crazy stalker, but because he actually looks peaceful and 'chill', as he puts it.

For some reason, my eyes wandered towards his lips. They looked so soft, I just wanted to … _WHACK! -_I mentally kicked myself. Apparently, mentally hitting yourself isn't enough to stop the weird thoughts._.'_

I shook Austin's shoulders and received a small groan.

"Five more minutes mom…" Austin grumbled and I giggled.

"So, I'm your mother now? And here I was thinking I was your songwriting slave." I said with a smile, placing my hands on my hips.

"Ugh, who gets up this early anyways, especially on vacation?" Austin said, crankily while rubbing his eyes and shaking his hair.

"Your mother. Plus, it's past noon." I responded and messed up his hair, even more than it already was.

"That's it!" Austin tackled me onto his bed. His body was pressed against mine… his face centimeters away.

"Austin, get off of me!"

"Never!" he laughed menacingly .

I tried to get out. Sadly, it was a lost cause; Austin was too strong. Also, it made me feel weird, wiggling under him.

I felt tears forming in my eyes because I was laughing so hard for too long as his sneaky fingers travelled my neck. ** He is such a kid. I bet he never has this much fun with Cassidy.**


	14. Chapter 14

At breakfast…..

"TRISH!"

"ALLY!" Trish jumped up from her table, and hugged me. "I got so bored of being with Dez for ONE whole day in a cabin yesterday, at least we can hang out here now. But still no lessons as they haven't cleared it!"

"hahahahah I see Dez the ape managed to wake you up!" I smirked.

"Yea. And I bet u had horrible times with that jerk Austin; he must have been showing off at you I bet." She joked.

I thought about what happened yesterday, I actually had fun with Austin. He is quite friendly…. **Thank god I got that cast off before Trish saw it anyways!**

"Umm Ally? Everything ok?"

"Huh? What? Oh yea sure! Everything is fine! Yeah!"

"Ally…. Something's up. I can tell."

I started to chew on my cornflakes. Then, sudden thoughts came into my head.

Then I started talking to myself without knowing "Austin is really sweet… but can be annoying. I guess he just isn't that mature yet, just fun and outgoing. But he is really… I wish I could…. sigh."

Trish stared at me.

"You said that out loud." She smirked

**Shoot.**

"Ooohhh allys in loveee!"

"TRISH!"

She giggled.

"Don't worry, Dez told me everything."

"what do you mean?"

"So does Austin. He likes you. He broke up with Cassidy in the hallway at midnight while you were asleep, and Dez is his bf, so Dez would OBVIOUSLY know his feelings."

"REALLY?! But how did you get to know."

"Dez is easy. He spills the beans in 2 seconds." She laughed.

Just then, Austin appeared at our table. "Hey Ally! Chillin?"

"Uhhh yeah… I guess". I said unsurely

Trish cleared her throat. "EHHM!" she winked at me.

I glared at her with my face flushing red from embarrassment.

"Hey Austin". I said nervously

"What are you doing here…at our table…. When you could be sitting with… _**her**_". I confused

"I broke up with Cassidy in the hallway at mid night, when you were asleep, it's no big deal, she was getting kind of annoying though". He says while shrugging his shoulders.

"**SCORE!" **

I did a victory dance in my head.

Just then Mr. Rogers walked up on to the stage to make an announcement.

"Hello! Can I have your attention everybody". He waited until everyone was quiet and looked towards him.

"Thank you, I have decided that in a few days, we will be having a midsummer fling dance, so grab your partners and choose your outfits for the night of your lives". He announced enthusiastically",

"That would be all and thank you for your attention". He finished, walking down the few steps which led up towards the stage.

When he got of everyone one else turned around and continued with what they were doing.

"So Ally, are thinking about going to the dance with anyone"? he asked

"Nah, I don't think I'm going". I replied coolly

"What! Why not!? You have to go Alls".

"Alls huh"? Whispered Trish, elbowing me with a wink.

I playfully glared at her in return and faced towards Austin to give him an answer.

"No, it's obvious that nobody is going to ask me and ugh…. I c-c-can-can't d-dance". I said nervously said.

"I'm sorry did you just say that you can't dance"? He surprisingly says.

I gave him a slight embarrassed nod, in confirmation.

"Yes". I confirmed.

"Oh come on! How bad can you really be"? He challenged.

"I just am". I replied

"Ok, then let me at least give you some dance lessons". He offered

"Uhh… I don't know". I said unsurely

"Come pleeeeeasssssssee". He says pleadingly, while giving me the puppy dig eyes.

"Fine but don't tell me I did not warn you when you break any vital organs or bones". I say giving up easily over his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes"! He says excitedly

"We'll start after breakfast". He says

I smile at his eagerness to teach me how to dance.

I quickly gulp down my smoothie, which I made sure did not have an umbrella in it because apparently it scares the shit out of Austin. Once I've finished my smoothie, I start on my bowl of fruit salad with go gurt and granola **[1]**

When I've finished my breakfast, I tell Austin that I will meet him at the cabin. On my way out I decide to take the long way to the cabin, that way I can work of some calories, it will help the food digest and I get to enjoy the flow of the lake along the way.

Before I left the cafeteria, I remembered to take a few granola crumbs in my hand and a slice of bread to feed the ducks that roam around the diameter of the lake.

As I approach the lake, I can immediately see pickle the goose comes waddling my way. I smile and crouch down to pet him as he comes in my reach. After meeting pickles, I walk forward to see the other gooses swimming around aimlessly in the water. I smile at the sight and tear of a chink of the warm loaf of bread and throw it their way. Almost immediately the geese come swimming towards the loaf of bread and start attacking it, I tear of more chunks and throw it their way. Once I've finished feeding the other geese, I pick up pickles and make my way to the park bench. I sit down on the park bench and pickles settles down next to me. He leans his head forward and nudges his head towards my closed palm. I smile at his eagerness to be fed, and open my palm for him to eat.

I always used to come down to the lake to see pickles, because being with him gives me inspiration for new songs, you know, other than Austin's endless tickling.


	15. Chapter 15

After I spent an hour with pickles I headed back to the cabin and kissed him goodbye on the head. I walked around the camp once again, listening to the familiar sound of crunching gravel under my feet.

I walked into the cabin to see Austin dancing and singing around with his headphone plugged into his ears.

"My body tells me no, but I won't quit cause I want more". He sang whilst dancing; doing random moves around the moves.

I just stand there in the corner, watching his dance moves. He does about two more songs before he notices me looking at him.

"Hey Ally, are you ready for you lesson"? He asks

"Yeah". I say nervously

"Great, now show me your best move first". He says enthusiastically

"Ok, but you might want to stand back a bit, I'm warning you…"

A chuckle erupts from his head as he shakes it in laughter.

I take a few deep breaths and brace myself for my signature "Ally Dance. I start to lift my hands up in the air and bring them down, as I move side to side whilst doing a mixture of jogging and a side run **( you know that thing where you do kind of a side step run, yea that….)**

I do that, and then I turn to the side, lift my arms and push them back and forth, above my knee as I bring it to my chest.

"Ok, ok, ok you can stop now". He says horrified at my "best move".

"If that is you best move, I would hate to see the worst". He says jokingly

"I told you I'm a bad dancer". I say as a matter of factlly

He ignores my comment and starts to give me some instructions on dancing.

"Ok first thing is first, never do that unless you our in the comfort of a windowless room and are sure, that no one is going to come in the room. Because if they walked in on you dancing, then that would just insulting…"

"Gee, thanks a lot". I say sarcastically rolling my eyes at him.

"No problem". He returns, not recognizing the sarcasm in my voice earlier.

"And now for the dancing part, since you showed me your "best moves", I will show you mine.

I stand away from him, giving the space he needs and watch as he gets ready. He starts to take his shirt off…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do think you're doing"? I say shockingly.

"What? I always take my shirt off when I'm dancing, he replies.

"Well…uhhh… do you have to…"I say nervously.

"What's the matter Dawson, are you afraid that you can't concentrate on dancing with me, when I have my shirt off". He says cockily

"**Yes"**. I think to myself

"Whaaat, phhfftttt".

"Ok then..." he says curiously

"Let me just stretch and we can get to work". He says

I stare in awe as he stretches out his stiff muscles. I'm literally mesmerized my the way hie muscels move on instant. Boy! Am I going to have a hard time concentrating on this dance lessons. I swear, my eyes popped to the size of dinner plates and I was pretty sure my jaw was touching the floor when he flexed his arms. When he turned around, my eyes started to travel down to his sexy six pack.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies". He says while smirking.

I quickly snap out of my trance and look at his face, not meeting his eyes, If I did, then he would know that I find him attractive.

He rubs his hands together, and takes a deep breath, bracing himself before he does his move. He first does this spin, hand, drop thing, where he rest his foot on his shin and drops to the floor, to come back up.

"Ok, I guess when I go there, and someone asks me to dance, I guess that I should just scream and hide under the refreshments table and save myself from the humiliation, which is about to come". I say panicking.

"No, no, no wait. I was just showing you some of my moves".

"Wait, I thought that was your best move". I say

"Nope, I only do my best moves when I start to get into the heat of the dancing". He says

"Oh". I say, my mouth forming a 'O' shape.

"Anyways, you don't really have to know how to dance expertly because the only dance which you just need to know is the slow dance, because when they start to play a slow song, that's when everybody starts to look for a partner to dance with, otherwise when they play their usual pump up the party music, nobody really cares who their dancing with, they just want to have a good time". He explains

"So, here it goes". He starts.

He gets up to go get the remote to turn on the music. After he turned it on, he walked over to me and stuck out his hand, which I gracefully took and stood up. He then walked me over to the center of the room, and pressed my body against his, until there was literally no space! **[1]**

"The dance is not that hard, all you have to do is to follow the guys lead…" He explains

When he starts to move the side, I feel a stinging pain spreading around my feet.

"Oh! Sorry I just stepped on your foot". I say

"Actually that was your foot". He chuckles

"Oh"! I say feeling stupid

He then looks into my eyes.

"Don't be nervous". He whispers, huskily

**SORRY!**

**Sorry guys I had to stop mid way, but my mom is yelling at me to hurry up or I will get late for school, and my battery is about to die so im typing as fast as I can!  
don't forget to review and I promise I will update, when I get back from school**

**LOVE YOU!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

I felt a shiver run through my spine when he said that.

"Just look into my eyes, you can do it". He encouraged

I looked up into his brown orbs, and immediately got lost in them. His eyes had turned into this dark whisky color, instead of his usual honey color.

"Ally look, you're doing it"! He said proudly

I looked down at my feet, to see that I WAS in fact doing it, I was dancing!

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT! I DID A SLOW DANCE! OH MY GEEEEE THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU"! . I said excitedly

I stopped dancing and launched myself against him, to give him a great full hug. At first he stiffened, and then he slowly relaxed and hugged back; his giant strong arms rapping around my small frame. I could feel his lips forming a smile against my skin, as he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

I smiled as he hugged me back in embrace. With his arms wrapped around me, I swear It felt like the most perfect moment. I felt like he was made for me; it was like fitting a small spoon in a big spoon, it was just perfect.

"I could just stay like this forever". He whispered huskily is my ear.

It made shivers travel up and down my spine when he said that, and it also caused this tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. No one and I mean NO ONE could make me feel this way, like Austin was doing right now, I never felt this way with Dallas.

Eventually we had to pull away, though I wish we didn't. Austin walked over to the stereo and turned the music off. He walked over to me.

"That was really good Alls, now you have no reason to not go to the dance". He said proudly.

"Yea except for the fact that, I don't have anyone to go to the dance with". I say pointingly

"True". He says

"But let's not think about that now, I'm sure someone will eventually ask you out to the dance". He says

"Yea but who would want to go to the dance with plain old boring Ally, who always has her nose in her book".

"Don't say that". He says, walking over to me and tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"You awesome, any guy would be lucky to have you as their date".

"Thanks Austin, you're the best". I say gratefully

"Your, welcome Alls".

I give him a genuine smile, which he returns. He share a moment, until he breaks it.

"How about we go down to the lake and go swimming, I always do that when I'm done dancing". He suggests

"Uhhh I don't know". I say unsurely

"Come one Alls, you will feel great! Trust me", he says enthusiastically.

"Oh alright". I say giving up.

He punches the air in victory, and I start to go through my bags, to look for a decent swimsuit.

I dig through my bag and pull out two swimsuits, one is a yellow bikini, which Trish had bought me for my birthday and I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it and the other one is a red one piece.

I sigh and put the yellow bikini back in my bag. Just as I was doing so Austin had walked out of the bathroom, wearing his bright pink swimming trunks and a baby blue V neck shirt. He had noticed me putting the yellow bikini in my bag.

"Why, don't you wear the yellow, instead of the red"? He says

"I Because, it's uhh… a bit to revealing." I say self consciously.

He looks at me and then looks at the red one piece suit in my hand, whilst he has this devious glint in his eyes. Before I start to think about what he is about to do, he charges towards me, snatches the red swim suit from my hand and stuffs it in his pants. He does this all in one blink of an eye.

"There, now you have no choice but to wear the yellow bikini". He says with his hands on his hips proudly.

"Well, that is unless if you really want it and are willing to come over here and reach down to get it yourself". He says smirking

My face starts to turn beat red when he says that. I Huff defeated, pick up the yellow monster and go into the bathroom to change.

I quickly changed into the bikini and covered it with some shorts and white Tee. I walk out of the bathroom and pick up my bag, ready to go.

I patiently wait for Austin to finish packing before we leave.

**So how do you guys like it?**

**The scene about the swimming thing Is not mine, it belongs to another Author. So credits to AusllyxxRauraForever. **

**I do not own anything but the plot. **

**Im sorry I haven't been updating as often, but my school has started so its getting kind of hard, but promise I will update whenever I get the chance to.**

**One last thing guys, can you like this page for me pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?**

** imperfectteensswag**

**LOVE YOU!11111**


	17. Chapter 17

"Ready Alls". He called out when he was done packing.

"Yea, ready". I replied

We walked out of the cabin and out into the camp site. We made our way across the camp and onto the road leading to the lake.

When we reached our destination, I walked around the area to look for a good place to settle down, whilst Austin takes a dip into the lake. After I found the perfect area to lie down by, I laid out a towel for myself, and one for Austin.

I then opened my bag and was about to apply the sunscreen on my body. I took off my cloths covering my bikini to put some sun block on myself.

Hey! Don't judge, I burn like a tomato!

I rubbed the Sunscreen all over myself; my arms, legs, thighs etc. I tried to get my hand to reach my back, but it was no use.

Just then when I was about to give up, my eyes travelled upwards to see a very attractive Austin.

"**Wait what! STOP IT ALLY, YOU CAN NOT FIND AUSTIN ATTRACTIVE, YOU CAN NOT"!**

Though I just couldn't help myself, no matter how hard I tried. I was just to mesmerized by his body to give myself a mental lecture on how it is wrong to think about your friend this way!

I swear, at that moment he looked like one of those movie characters!

The way those water droplets were slowly falling down his blonde mop of hair. The dampness making his hair look even more luscious s and soft then it usually is, and that's saying a lot! The sun's rays beating down on him highlighted all of his features perfectly, making the water droplets in his hair glisten.

When he walked out of the water it was like everything was in slow mo; his muscles rippled as he walked, the blue glistening droplets flying as he shook his head, to get the access water out.

He looked up towards me and our eyes locked for a second as he made his way over to me, with me still in a daze.

"Hey Alls, do need some help with that". He said, referring to the sun block in my one hand and the other trying to reach my back.

"Uhhh, yea… I guess". I say nervously, still in daze.

"Here let me get that for you, just lie down on the towel on your stomach and let me do my magic". He says

I flip myself over and rest my head on my arms. I hear him squirt some on the sunscreen on to the palm of his hands before he starts to rub it in. he starts massage/rub in the cream, starting at the small of my back and working and working his way up. A soft moan escapes my lips, as he starts to rub my shoulders. I could literally hear the smirk which was on his face. He then used both of his thumbs to rub small circles on my neck with just the right amount of pressure. He massages all the down my back, as I closed my eyes in pure bliss which he had provided. He then made his way to the middle section of my back and started to massage there for like ten minutes! And to finish off, he gave my back a gental squeeze.

**UUUUUFFFFFFFFFFF guys unfortunately that's the end of the chapter. I might be able up update soon, because I have my finals in 3 weeks and I have a mythology paper to hand on Thursday. **

**Believe all I want to do Is to sit on my bed, get on fan fiction and type till my fingers go numb and fall off!**

**But trust me I WILL update whenever I get the chance, the stupid school is just giving us a endless amount of work to do!**


	18. NOT A CHAPTER! MUST READ!

**ATTENTION!**

**hi guys hehehe (guilty laugh) look, i know you have been waiting for a new chapter for a while but it will be posted in 2 weeks, which is when i finish school and i have no work, or and any homework drama to deal with**

**which means, NEW CHAPTERS ALL DAY!**

**YAAAYy!**


	19. Chapter 19

I flip over and look into this hazel orbs,

"Your turn". I say

As he lies down on his stomach, I climb on top of him and straddle his back. I put a blob of sunscreen on my hand and start rubbing his muscular back. He groans as I release a knot in his back, it gave me this burning feeling in the pit of my stomach, and the fact that he was shirtless didn't help eight her! I started to squirm around because the feeling, but I kept on going.

"Ally"?

"Yea"? I respond

"You know you've been rubbing sunscreen into me for the past 20 minutes". He says with a slight chuckle.

"Oh". I say, my lips forming an "O" shape.

I climb of his back and sit down next to him. We talked about anything and everything for the next hour. As I lay down onto the golden grains of sand, next to him, I looked up to the vibrant yet soothing streaks of color that had filled the canvas of the sky. The sun was setting. There were strokes of pink and orange, and it became a sudden quiet moment. I turned my head away from the sunset to see Austin staring at me.

"Isn't it beautiful"? I asked him starring back at the sunset

"Yea it is". he replied

"It's the most beautiful thing i have ever seen".

"Second most beautiful to me". he says

"What". I say, looking back at him

"I said that the sunset is the most second beautiful thing in the world". He says tucking a loose strand of hair on my face behind my ear.

"What's the first'? I ask.

"More like "who's" the first". He mumbles softly.

As soon as he said those few words, I felt a pang against my heart. For some reason I wanted to be the girl who he was talking about. I couldn't Austin could I? No, that's ridiculous, I should happy for him. I shake my head as to clear my thoughts and pull of a fake smile, acting giddy for him.

"Well, who is it then"! I say acting excited, when really I pained me.

He just shook his head in response.

"Come one you can trust me". I say gently touching his arm.

This gesture made him shiver and turn ruby red.

"It's no one Alls really". He says, looking away to hide his blush

I look up into his eyes and then glance down towards his lips. Without a second thought, we started leaning in.

"**Is he going to try and kiss me again"?** I think to myself.

A million start racing through my head all at once as my body starts tingling

"**No, you can't kiss him when he is in love with someone else". **I think to myself

Just when our lips were about brush against each other I pulled back slightly, bringing be back to reality

"We should go". I whispered against his lips

He nodded and we got up to pack up our stuff, my face red the whole time. The atmosphere was super which around us that you could cut it with a knife.

"You know, you look cute when you blush Alls". He said, trying to break the tension between us

And of course that only made me turn even redder, which made him give a slight chuckle.

We packed up our stuff and began to walk side by side back to our cabin. Suddenly I felt his hand slip in mine and entwined our fingers. I looked down at our hands and smiled to myself. our hands fit perfectly together, it was like we were meant to be together, just like two pieces of puzzles joined together to make a gorgeous picture.

"**STOP IT!" **

I couldn't be falling for Austin, could I?

~MEANWHILE~

TRISH P.O.V

"Trish give me back my video camera"! Yelled Dez

"No! You have to catch me first". I yelled back

With that I ran out of out cabin and ran straight into the forest, with Dez chasing me from behind. I suddenly feel a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my petite waist and pull me into their chest.

Whoa! I never thought I would say this, but Dez has a pretty toned chest!

"Gottcha". He whispered in my ear, it sends shivers up and down my spine.

He spun me around in his, so that I was facing him. I look up towards his face and I took in his features; his freckled highly complemented his red hair, his strong arms were wrapped protectively around my waist.

I glance up at his eyes and then lips and back to his eyes again, then to his lips. Without a second thought I stand on my tippy toes, wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips against his. I hear him drop his camera in the background, and he tightens his grip on me as he responds to the kiss.

**Yay! finally summer and now I can update without any worries! I have also started to do r5 imagines for all you R5ers out there! You can request for one on my tumblr:**

**Follow me on twitter for updates on fanfics and imagines! mirahrox**


	20. HELP!

okay, i need a second writer on this page. Its really hard for me to update because im also runnging another blog at the same time so i need a second writer to work with me.

if you are interested then you can write the next chapter to the story and send to me. and i will pick the best chapter. if i choose you then we can work via email :)


End file.
